


【白魔x诗人】情有独钟

by Sanna_Lin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Lin/pseuds/Sanna_Lin
Summary: 6月约稿1金主要求 双向暗恋，白魔先表白，清水
Kudos: 1





	【白魔x诗人】情有独钟

他是喜欢一个人坐在窗台上安静地拨弄琴弦的吟游诗人。  
认识他是在部队的欢迎会上，那天有一批新人加入了我所在的大部队，诗人就是其中之一。我还记得那时候他戴了顶黑色的狩猎帽，脖子外围了一条同样颜色和印花的围巾，背着一把弓站在那群新人的角落里，猫魅族矮小的身材使他显得更没有存在感。他紧张地攥紧衣角听部队长一个个介绍，在轮到他的时候没有像其他人一样上前一步用开朗的声音问好，仅仅是弯腰鞠躬。那双不停躲闪的双眼在与我交汇的那一刻迅速飘到一边，随后又跟着主人的脑袋转回地面。  
第二天部队长让我和几个老成员分别带新人攻略副本，希望我们能一边给他们指点一边树立好榜样。他跟在我和骑士的身后，一路上双手始终紧紧抓着弓和箭，十分谨慎地对待每一个需要打倒的怪物。他太过紧张，战斗的时候会出些小错。我在攻击的间隙赶紧治疗他，跑到他的面前关心地问他伤得重不重，他也只是摇摇头，随后继续专注于手中的循环。战斗结束后他没有和我们一起离开副本，而是留下来认真记录流程的细节。退出前我望着他小小的背影，知道他也想快点成长，不愿意成为队伍的拖油瓶。  
不过是几十人的大部队里来来往往的成员之一，彼此熟悉起来无非是组队的次数比别人多，或者是部队活动的时候经常站在一起罢了。一段时间过后他还是那样沉默寡言，但看到我走来时已经会露出浅浅的微笑，在我看来已经是一大飞跃。  
闲来无事的时候我们会在部队的大厅，他坐上窗台我靠着沙发，一边听他弹奏优美的曲子一边静下心来阅读。午后的阳光透过窗户照进室内，映在他脸上勾勒出金色的轮廓，我的注意力突然被他吸引，忍不住盯着他俊秀的面庞。偶尔他会因为弹错音节而露出苦闷的表情，那时候两只猫耳会耷拉到脑袋两边，尾巴也会委屈地拍拍空气。更多时候他都专注于弹奏，不在意往来的其他人如何驻足欣赏，直到傍晚天色暗下来才跳下窗台上楼去。我这才发现我根本没看进多少页内容，一个下午的时间全都用来观察他了，也不知究竟是沉迷于动听的旋律还是他认真时候的模样。  
也许这就是心动的感觉，在时间的流逝中如细水长流那般滋润心灵，只要能看到他的身影其他的一切都不再重要。喜欢的冲动让我找部队长争取到了每场战斗的主要治疗位置，这样在副本上在战场上都能够第一时间治愈他，即使大部分时候是群抬回血，即使我必须损失一些输出，我也为能以这样的方式更加接近他而高兴不已。在胜利时他露出开心的笑容，是我最大的欣慰。  
有时候是多搓一组的爆发药，有时候是顺路买到的食物，不知什么时候我开始送他各种各样的东西，甚至为了送亲手制作的东西我下定决心学习了其他手艺，总算学会了如何制作最新款的装备，只要第二天看到他穿上我做的衣服，即便熬夜地再晚我也在所不辞。自然我也担心过于接近他会给他带来困扰，可是意外地他没有拒绝我的好意，甚至还会在收下时小声说一句“谢谢”，那一刻所有的辛苦劳累仿佛都烟消云散。  
随着日子一天天过去，我对他的感情累积地也越来越多，迫不及待想要和他表白心意又害怕操之过急会毁了现在这样的关系。可是我依旧忍不住在战斗是多看他一眼，忍不住在他弹奏时留到最后一秒，忍不住把我发现的新款商品多买一份悄悄塞给他。我好像彻底爱上了他，爱到无法自拔。  
我喜欢看到他偶尔露出的笑容，喜欢他战斗时潇洒的英姿。他的脑袋摸起来一定很柔顺，我开始幻想他对我撒娇的表情。他的手牵起来一定也很温暖，常年拉弓的手指是不是会有一层薄薄的茧呢？我发现我经常忍不住想要拥抱他，想要亲吻他。我是那么热切地想要与他一起共度未来，想要从今往后的每个早晨，都能看到他安稳的睡颜。  
看着心爱的人近在咫尺，却无法传达心意，如此煎熬几乎要我痛苦不已。奈何部队里人来人往，我很难找到二人独处的机会对他表白，只能眼睁睁看着墙上的日历被一页页撕掉，季节也从初夏转至深秋。  
直到今天晚上的庆功宴，我见他的脸因酒精泛红，偷偷带他先回到部队房。只有两个人的大房子显得格外安静，我知道这是绝佳的机会。只可惜一路小跑后我的心跳得飞快，一想到即将要说的话更是无法冷静下来，于是主动提出泡点醒酒茶先让自己看上去不那么可疑。翻箱倒柜之际我还在思考该如何开口，而他却看到我迟迟没有出来而好奇地走近，倒好水转过身与他对上视线的那一刻我差点没能抓住杯子。内心的纠结、不安让我的嘴巴如同被封住一般，可是脑海里却不停地催促我快点说话，哪怕做点什么动作也能让接下来的走势有所变化。  
“来，喝点茶。”我挤出笑容，把手中的杯子递给他。他的手指触碰到杯子时，指尖正好与我的手指相碰。短暂而温暖的接触让我的心跳得更快，一时冲动的我下意识地开了口：“我喜欢你。”  
就看到他准备喝水的动作进行到一半暂停下来，然后用惊讶的目光看着我。屋子里再次回归安静，尴尬的气氛迅速包围在我们身边，那几秒的沉默如同末日审判一样让我无比煎熬。  
我知道，一切都完了。

他是喜欢坐在沙发上享受午后惬意的阅读时光的白魔法师。  
作为刚加入部队的新人，前辈们都会给予很多关爱，无论是在副本中，还是在日常生活里，他们都会尽最大可能帮助我们。只是我不太擅长与他人交流，生怕自己的话语和行为会让他人觉得不舒服，所以宁愿一个人站在角落，一个人坐在窗边不融入大众。我清楚自己的性格向来不讨喜，因此我早已习惯一个人默默地生活。  
只是白魔法师的介入是我意料之外的事。不过与其说是介入，不如说是机遇巧合他是目前与我联系最多的人。在战斗中及时的救疗，在即将迎来袭击时精准的援护，以及在结束后关切的问候，白魔的一举一动都如他的闪耀那般发着光芒，穿着那身洁白的法袍就像完美无缺的神明一样。胆怯的我不愿让自己的弱小暴露在他的面前，甚至没有胆量抬头与他平视。  
可是每一次治疗都无比及时，每一次恰到好处的关心都如及时雨一般，我不由得思考白魔是不是对我特别关照。可能只是前辈对后辈的尽职，只是我所站的位置离他较近，我胡思乱想的东西或许就是这么普通的答案。尽管我一再告诉自己不能多想，平日里依然会因为对方给予的关怀而感到温暖。  
后来我甚至收到了他赠送的爆发药和食物，时不时还会有市场里最新的货品放在门口。 “刚刚顺手搓了两组，你收下吧”、 “这是最近新出的时装，你应该会喜欢”、“这个宠物挺可爱的，给你一个”……我除了谢谢以外说不出别的话来回应他。在他离开后我不停地思考为什么要单独给我这些东西，为什么要对我这么好，最后一夜未眠。  
我知道我不值得任何人这样慷慨解囊，我不过是最不起眼的没什么价值的无名小卒。我也知道我就是个傻子，一旦有谁施以好意就会不由自主地动心。可他是那么完美那么高洁受人崇拜的人，我怎么有能力攀到他的身边？  
在一个屋檐下生活我不可能回避他的好意，不知不觉中我身上的所有东西甚至吃穿用的也都是他赠送的。我感到尴尬的同时又觉得无比幸运，第一次有人能够在茫茫人海中注意到我，第一次能够成为被人捧在手心的宝贝，甚至是在无聊的下午随意弹奏都会有一个忠实的听众陪伴在身边。如此平凡的自己也有被他人记在心上的一天，我怎么可能不产生心动的想法。  
他看所有人的眼神都是热情、温暖而且善良，但唯独对上我的时候多了一分说不清道不明的情感。同时我发现碰上他的视线时我会心跳加快，他靠近时我会感到紧张到脸红，我生怕自己的心思被人发现，依旧在众人面前回避他的视线。  
然而今晚的庆功宴上，我看到他身边围着那么多人时又不免产生嫉妒的心理。我恨自己的弱小，干脆一言不发地一杯一杯往肚子里灌酒来让自己保持冷静。没过多久我就觉得有些头晕脑胀，正打算退出酒席一个人离开时被他撞见，我还来不及说什么就被他拉拽着手臂一路小跑着回到部队房。第一次和他二人单独在一起让我感到紧张万分，只好乖乖地站在原地看他为我做事。而我看着他在厨房忙碌的背影，竟然情不自禁地迈开脚步朝他走去，我心中突然涌现出一股欲望，想要贴近他，想要拥入他的怀抱。  
他转身看到我的时候明显被吓到了，而我也来不及做好回应的准备，双手不自然地垂在身子两侧。他把醒酒茶递给我，我点点头伸手去接，手指碰到对方的那一刻我的心脏仿佛要跳出嗓子眼一般。不行，不能让他发现我的异常，我控制自己装出无事发生的样子把水杯送到嘴边。  
“我喜欢你。”  
耳边却突然飘来他的告白。

白魔紧张地等待诗人的回应，而诗人也一头乱麻地不知道该如何答复。他们对上的视线在下一秒错开，彼此都红透了脸。对于把心思都藏在心里的诗人，白魔突然的告白让他更加无措，他从没幻想过白魔会亲口说出那四个字，在他的世界里，他依然觉得自己配不上如此完美的人。  
“我喜欢你，从第一天见面的时候我就注意到你了，”白魔深吸了几口气缓缓开口，把酝酿许久的话都说了出来，“我喜欢你在我身边战斗的模样，喜欢你坐在窗边弹奏动听的曲子，喜欢你收下我送的东西时露出的笑容，我……我真的很喜欢你！”  
诗人低着头不敢抬起，他的双眼早就因激动而满是泪水。没有什么比双方都抱有同样的心意更加美好，他开心得不敢说话，害怕自己会变得语无伦次。  
“你愿意……接受我吗？”见诗人迟迟没有开口，白魔在紧张之余也做好了被拒绝的准备。  
“嗯，我愿意。”诗人干脆闭上双眼任由止不住的泪水顺着脸颊流下，激动地哭泣着同意了白魔。  
“诶？怎么哭了？”白魔连忙伸手拭去诗人的眼泪，摸摸对方有点婴儿肥的脸蛋，“别慌别慌，有我在呢。”  
诗人点点头，慢慢睁开眼与白魔互视，哭泣的脸上逐渐露出笑容。他看着白魔的手缓缓下移，与自己的手相扣，触及到对方温暖的手掌时他仿佛看到白魔的脸比之前更红了些。他还想继续端详白魔的脸，就看见他朝自己贴了过来，下意识地往后退了一步。  
白魔的唇在他的眼角短暂地停留。  
“既然是情侣了，那……我可以亲你吗？”白魔显然也有点不好意思，连亲吻都要经过对方的同意。  
诗人轻笑几声，主动前倾着身子附上白魔的嘴唇。两个人小心翼翼地亲吻着，没有热烈的深入也没有过分的渴求，仅仅是把对方当宝贝一样细心呵护着。他们不知不觉拥抱在了一起，彼此传递着温暖，就像世界上最幸福的一对不愿分离。  
窗外，今夜的月色果然很美。


End file.
